Say You Won't Let Go
by Mama Bear and Her Cubs
Summary: The story of two soulmates whom have been destined to fall in love and live happily ever after. The story of two soulmates whom don't quite live happily ever after ... because they have to walk the rough bumpy road of life ... but they are determined to walk it together. The story of a family that was made of true friendship.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #97 (Word) Agree**

Looking up with a sigh. "What?" His eyes narrowed into Veronica's bored ones. "Seriously Ronnie I need to get this done. Pop says that if I don't get this done on time then I can count on not being able to have my nights free."

"Not my fault that you put the assigment off for so long Kev." Veronica sighed as she rested her head in the palm of her hand. She sighed.

"If you don't want to be here then go somewhere else." Kevin sighed as he looked back down on the open text. "Go find Betty. I'm sure that she'll be more fun then watching me write this paper."

"She and Jughead are off working on an article." Veronica's voice grew slightly hard.

Kevin's eyes lifted. "Oh." He shrugged. "Go find Archie. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind making time for you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind falling into a few hours of heavy make out session with you; while you wait for Betty to be free again."

"I don't want to be with Archie." Veroncia's eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell me you two are 'breaking up' again." Kevin sighed as he leaned back against the back of his chair. "How many times have you two broken up this month?"

Veroncia sat straight in her chair. "Shut up. At least I'm in a relationship!"

A sly smirk played on Kevin's lips. "You and Archie Andrews aren't in a relationship Veronica Lodge. You two are just fuck buddies. Once you grow tired then I'm sure you'll be ready to move on to your next fuck buddy." He folded his arms across his chest loosely.

Veronica's eyes turned icy.

"You can't even say anything against that Veronica; you one hundred percent agree with me." Kevin leaned forward as his eyes never leaving hers. "But all I am telling you Ronnie is that if you are just waiting for Betty to be your fuck buddy … then you better think again."

Veronica stood to her feet and laid her palms flat on the table. She leaned into his face. "If I ever hear you say that about Betty ever again Kevin Keller – then I'll end you. Even your father will be relieved to lock you up personally."

Kevin stood up and met her eyes. "If I find out that you are playing Betty and hurt her in the long run; then Veronica Lodge …."

Veronica's right hand rose and slapped Kevin's cheek hard. His hand rose and gripped her wrist in a death gripe.

"That's your only free shot." He hissed. "I mean what I say Veronica. If you are just playing Betty then so help me God."

"She's my safe haven." Veronica whimpered.

Kevin's eyes softened. "You are the only one she trusts. I don't want to see her destroyed. If you treat her like a game piece and hurt her …. she won't come back from that. She can with stand Mama Alice. She can hold her own against Cheryl. But not against you." He sighed as his hold on Veronica's wrist softened. "I just had to make sure."

Veronica nodded.

"Get your hands off of Veroncia." Betty's hard voice spoke.

Two heads turned as one.

"H-how long have you been standing there B?" Veronica husked.

Kevin just held onto Veroncia's wrist as his eyes widen at the site of the stormy eyes of one Betty Cooper.

"Kevin take your hands off of her now." Betty glared into Kevin's eyes.

Kevin gently lowered Veroncia's hand to her side before he removed his own. He looked pleadily into Betty's eyes begging to be forgiven. No words could form.

"It's okay B. I started it." Veronica's words whirled around his mind as he felt Betty's deep anger against him. "Kevin just had to get my attention was all."

"He shouldn't have held you that tightly." Betty growled as her eyes swung to meet the eyes of Veronica.

"You are right." Kevin swallowed around the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry Veronica. I didn't hurt you did I?" He looked over at Veronica; but she was staring straight into Betty's eyes.

"Betty this isn't what you are thinking." Veronica stepped closer to the angry blonde.

"I heard my name." Betty snared as she locked eyes with Kevin. "You were hurting Veronica using my name." Her hands clenched at her sides. "Why were you hurting Veronica using me huh?" She demanded as she took one step forward towards Kevin.

Veronica stepped in front of Betty. Her hands rose to rest against Betty's tight shoulders. "I started it. Betty I am the one whom started this heated discussion. I slapped Kevin and he was just holding my wrist so I won't hit him again."

Betty moved forward; but Veroncia firmly kept her back. "What so you would hit Veronica back Kevin?" She snared. "You may be gay Kevin Keller but the rules apply to you also. You don't hit girls."

"I shouldn't have hit him." Veronica spoke in a firm voice. Her right hand rose to rest against Betty's cheek. "Look at me Betty." She pleaded she was worried. If she didn't get Betty to calm down then she didn't know if she would be strong enough from keeping Betty from reaching Kevin.

Kevin licked his lips as he stared wide eyed into the angry eyes of his best friend. He had never seen Betty this angry before. Not even against Cheryl.

"Please look at me B." Veronica pleaded.

Betty eyes looked into Veroncia's. Her eyes teared up at the soft eyes of her best friend. "He shouldn't have hurt you Ronnie." She whimpered.

"He didn't." Veronica spoke up. "I promise you that he didn't hurt me." Her hand gently stroaked Betty's soft face. "Breath B. Just breath."

Betty moved forward, and wrapped her arms around Veronica's body. She rested her forehead against the other girl's. "I'll always protect you." She whispered.

"I know." Veronica breathed out. "Same with me."

Betty sighed. She just rested for a few more minutes. She pulled away and looked back at Kevin. She tilted her head to the right. "I don't like it when someone …. even you … tries to hurt Veronica."

Kevin nodded his head. "I feel the same."

"Then why did you do it?" Betty softly asked.

Kevin bowed his head.

"I'm calling sleepover at my house tonight with two of my best friends." Veronica spoke up. Her head rested on Betty's shoulder.

Kevin shook his head.

"If I have to drag you there Kevin then I will." Veronica matter of factly spoke. "Stop living in fear. Friends have disagreements all the time. We can get past this."

"Please Kevin." Betty soft quiet voice spoke.

Kevin's eyes lifted to meet those of his best friend. "A-are you sure?" He choked out.

Betty pulled away from Veronica and walked over to stand in front of him. Her hand rose to rest lightly against his cheek. "You will always be my family Kev. Nothing will ever change that. I won't let it."

"I'm sorry for scaring you Betts." Kevin whispered as his arms wrapped around her back. He pulled her into him for a hug. He rested his chin on against the back of her left shoulder blade. He closed his eyes at the feel of her returning the hug.


End file.
